MLB - ¿Más que amistad? - Adrinette
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: OS inspirado en lo sucedido en "La Titiritera 2" ¿Qué habria pasado si Adrien hubiese recibido el beso de Marinette de otra manera? ¿Y si Adrien no fuese tan ciego? Entren a descubrirlo! :D


**¿Más que Amistad? - Capítulo Único**

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?...

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.

Debería apartarla...

¿Por qué no lo he hecho?

Dos segundos que parecen dos minutos...tres...

¿Me mantengo quieto? ¿Sigo con la broma?

Es tan...cálido, tan suave. Cierro los ojos, relajo la posición forzada que opté para parecer una figura de cera, ella no lo ha notado...

Espera un momento ¿por qué ella me besaría? Ella es mi... amiga.

El contacto es sumamente agradable, no lo puedo negar, pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto está mal, fue mala idea.

Alzo los brazos para poder posar mis manos en sus hombros y así poder apartarla, pero en cuanto lo hago ella se separa abruptamente de mi.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!...no quería asustarte. Era tan solo una broma-

\- !Aaaah! ¡No fue para nada graciosa! no, no, no... - Exclamó ella dándome algunos golpes en el pecho.

Genial, creo que lo he echado a perder.

\- Espera... ¡¿Por qué has dejado que te bese?! ¡Pu...pudiste haberte quitado! -

\- Yo...eh... - Si, pude haberlo hecho...

Debo admitir que el ataque de un nuevo akuma fue muy oportuno para mi en ese momento pues no sabía como se supone que debía reaccionar o qué decir. Igual me pareció irónica la situación en la que me vi envuelto con la Ladybug de cera que quiso besarme para distraerme para quitarme mi anillo... De haber sido la verdadera Ladybug ¿Habría aceptado ese beso? Si me encontrara en otro momento de mi vida no habría dudado en responder afirmativamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, pero... aún sin saber que esa Ladybug era de cera...me puse nervioso, no queriendo quitarme pero al mismo tiempo dudando.

Con Marinette fue distinto...

La vi venir hacia mi y lejos de sentirme nervioso, más bien creo que fue ansiedad la que sentí, ni siquiera pensé en apartarme en un principio. Los roces sobre mi rostro y las palabras que dijo me aceleraron el corazón, casi no puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta.

Ella me dijo que también había sido una broma de su parte, que siempre supo que no era una estatua más... Es eso lo que me inquieta, es decir...Marinette no es de ese tipo de chicas, ni haría ese tipo de bromas tan subidas de tono. No, definitivamente ella no es así.

Me besó y yo no la detuve ¿Por qué no la detuve? Debí hacerlo.

\- Por si las dudas... dejémos de hacernos bromas -

\- De acuerdo, no soy bueno en eso. La chica que me gusta suele decírmelo a cada rato -

Demonios ¿Por qué me arrepiento de haber dicho eso último? Marinette se ha puesto cortante conmigo... Que ella me odie es algo que en verdad me preocupa, la aprecio mucho.

\- La chica...que...te gusta -

\- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto, realmente angustiado por lo que pueda decirme...pero ella solo asiente sin mirarme, acción que me hace sentirun inexplicable vacío en el estómago. Aquí algo no está bien.

Gorila se detiene, hemos llegado a casa de Marinette y ella se baja del auto evitando mi mirada aún después de despedirme.

Al cerrar la puerta Gorilla inmediatamente pone nuevamente en marcha el auto, comienza a avanzar lentamente y yo no puedo evitar sentirme con una enorme necesidad de volver.

\- ¡Espera! - Exclamo, sorprendiendome de mi mismo - Quiero hablar con Marinette, solo serán unos minutos -

Gorila asiente y detiene la marcha. Salgo apresurado, sintiéndome aliviado al ver que Marinette aún no ha entrado a casa.

\- ¿Marinette? - Le llamo, acercándome lentamente a ella.

Noto como su cuerpo se tensa; estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero se ha quedado con la mano estirada.

Gira muy lentamente hacia mi.

¿Que digo? No lo sé, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que me llevó a estar ahora mismo frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué...pasa? - Susurra, aún sin querer mirarme.

\- Creo que eso mismo me estoy preguntando. -

\- Pues... es-estaba por entrar a casa-

No me mira y eso me hace sentir un sentimiento que no logro identificar del todo...¿Decepción? ¿Miedo? ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? Me recuerda tanto a lo que sentí aquella noche que Ladybug rechazó mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Qué hice? ¿Dije algo malo? -

Esa última pregunta me hizo poner a trabajar mi cerebro repasando todo lo que dijimos hasta hace solo un momento en el auto, fue entonces que caí en cuenta de que cambió de actitud justo después que hice mención a Ladybug, o mejor dicho, "a la chica que me gusta"...pero darme cuenta de ello solo hace todo más confuso.

\- ¡Nada, nada! ¡Son ideas tuyas! - Respondió, cambiando de actitud drásticamente pero seguía evitando mirarme y por alguna razón...eso me dolió.

Marinette se quedó quieta en su lugar con la mirada puesta en el piso, actitud que a decir verdad me molestó mucho, así que sin razonarlo mucho, di unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarme, ella quizo retroceder pero la puerta que se encontraba justo a sus espaldas se lo impidió.

No dije nada, aún a estas alturas sigo sin saber qué decir, tan solo me limité a observarla, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos pero supongo que rápidamente mi cerebro se puso en blanco cuando mi mirada llegó hasta sus labios, lo que me hizo recordar aquel cálido beso que recibí de su parte. Me sonrojé...

Sé que aquel no fue mi primer beso pues el primero me lo dio Ladybug hace un tiempo cuando peleabamos contra cupido negro y el segundo fue también con ella después de la pelea contra Oblivio, lastimosamente ninguno de los dos los recordaba por haber estado influenciado por el poder de los akumas. El beso que Marinette me dio es el primero que logro recordar, el primero que logro sentir y el primero que realmente me ha alterado de maneras que no creí que pudiese.

¿Por qué de alguna manera lo sentí tan familiar?

\- Marinette... No quiero que entre tu y yo cambie después de lo que pasó -

¿Por qué siento que estoy mintiendo?

\- No, no... nada cambiará. Estoy feliz de que seamos...amigos-

Sus ojos se notan cristalinos más sin embargo ella muestra una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ma...-

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana! -

Ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más para finalmente entrar apresurada a su casa, dejándome solo en la calle en un mini estado de shock y confusión.

**ooo**

La semana de clases se tornó para mi un tanto extraña. Intentaba actuar normal frente a Marinette pero no podía evitar sentir un extraño nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido; el estómago se me encogía, el corazón se me aceleraba y al mismo tiempo sentía emocionarme por saber que la vería... ¿Hay sentimientos más contradictorios que esos?

¿Y Marinette? Bueno, ella parece tomarlo lo más "normal" posible, supongo. Pero también he notado que evita hablar más de lo necesario conmigo ¿O solo son ideas mías?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, gatito? -

La voz de Ladybug me saca de mi ensimismamiento, me he quedado ido después de una batalla contra un akuma...

\- Claro, mi lady. Todo bien con este gato ¿Puuur qué? - Me atrevo a preguntar, pero creo que es muy obvio que he estado algo distraído, aunque debo decir que a pesar de eso sigo desempeñandome bien como Chat Noir.

\- Solo te quedan dos marcas, es mejor que te vayas ¡Hasta luego! Bicho fuera -

Observo el gracil movimiento de Ladybub para irse balanceandose con ayuda de postes y edificios, sonrío... y después suspiro. Aún viéndola a ella, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Marinette.

Pienso y pienso, incluso Plagg ya se ha mostrado un poco harto de que todo de lo que hable sea sobre posibles planes para poder mejorar la situación entre mi amiga y yo.

\- ¡Solo dile que necesitas hablar con ella! ¿¡Cual es el dilema!? ¡A mi déjame en paaaaz! - Me reclamaba mi kwami una vez que llegamos a casa.

\- Pero... siento que será igual que ese día cuando la dejamos en su casa. Es decir, siempre evita hablar conmigo... Plagg, quise hacer esa broma por que pensaba que ella se sentía incómoda conmigo... y al final resultó peor -

\- ¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo...! - Canturreada Plagg, fingiendo no escucharme mientras se metía un trozo de camembert a la boca.

Por un momento pensé en hablar con ella transformado en Chat Noir, digo... no sería tan raro ¿o si? Ya una vez nos habíamos encontrado en su balcón de manera muy casual, de hecho no se sintío nada forzado. El problema en ese plan era que en realidad Chat Noir no tenía nada que tratar con ella, sería demasiado obvio si lo hicera así, seguro que me delataría como Adrien.

\- ¿No tenías clase de esgrima? - Preguntó Plagg como si no le importara realmente.

\- ¡Ah, rayos! -

**ooo**

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Adrien? Sabes que no me es divertido ganarte cuando estás distraído -

Algo me dice que Kagami esperó a propósito a que todos se fueran para entrar a hablar conmigo, le gusta presumir mucho cuando tiene una racha ganadora si se enfrenta a mi, pero cuando suele ser así es en rondas legítimas y bueno... le molesta que yo no de el 100% en cada una.

\- Perdón Kagami, hoy tengo la cabeza un poco perdida -

\- No me digas ¿Se trata de la chica de la otra vez? -

\- Eh... no. A decir verdad... no. Es por Marinette. -

En cuanto hice mención de Marinette, Kagami se quedó quieta en el lugar en que se encontraba con cara de no entender nada, dos segundos después retomaba el paso para guardar su casco en su casillero.

\- ¿Entonces quién...? - Se interrumpió a sí misma - ¿Qué pasa con ella? - Preguntó, después de que se hubo sentado a mi lado.

Bueno, supongo que puedo hablar más abiertamente sobre Marinette que de Ladybug ¿Verdad? además Kagami es una buena amiga, quizás pueda ayudarme a entenderme a mi mismo.

\- Hace unos días pasó algo entre ella y yo que me... uhm, bueno... digamos que me tiene pensando mucho -

Unos segundos más de silencio en los que Kagami parecía escanear cualquier movimiento facial mío.

\- Solo dilo, Adrien. Sabes que no me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas -

Suspiré profundo y rememoré el acontecimiento en mi cabeza e inevitablemente me sonrojé.

\- Marinette y yo nos besamos. Bueno, en realidad ni fue un así, más bien ella me besó pero ella no sabía que yo era yo, el asunto es que me besó y... eh... ¿Kagami? -

Todo lo anterior lo había dicho muy rápido debido al nerviosismo del momento aunque no sé si esa era la razón por la que Kagami ahora me veía con la boca semiabierta y el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu amiga...¿te besó? y... ¿Tu aceptaste ese beso? -

\- Bueno...si. Es decir, lo seguro es que no lo rechacé. Es lo que me tiene confundido... Se supone que yo estoy enamorado de alguien más, Marinette es solo una buena amiga - Agaché la mirada un momento, observando mis manos solo para no tener que mirar directamente a Kagami.

\- Así que una buena amiga... -

Asentí y en seguida nos vimos envueltos en un silencio algo incómodo que no sabía como terminar, en realidad estaba esperando a que me dijera algo, pero en vez de eso, tras un tiempo... sentí como ella posaba una mano sobre mi mejilla, obligándome a levantar la cara y girarla hacia ella. No dijo nada, tan solo la vi acercarse a mi de forma decidida y con los ojos puestos en mis labios.

\- ¿Ka...gami? - Quise preguntar por sus intensiones pero creo que de cualquier forma era más que obvio, así que tomé su muñeca para hacerle apartar su mano de mi rostro mientras que yo mismo me hice para atrás para separarme de ella.

Ella bajó su mano, me miró intensamente, como solo ella lo hace... En seguida se levantó, tomó su mochila y se encaminó hasta la salida, no sin antes girar un poco su cabeza hacia mi.

\- Quizás deberías de pensar en el porqué me has rechazado a mi y no a ella -

Y sin más...se fue.

**ooo**

Fin de semana, al fin algo de descanso... al menos físico, por que mi cabeza sigue trabajando a mil por hora en todo momento.

Me preocupa que Marinette se haya dado cuenta que no puedo dejar de verla, por que digamos que Nino si lo hizo y no paró de insinuarme...cosas, como que... "ella me gusta".

No, ella no me gusta... Es solo mi amiga, quien me gusta es...Ladybug.

_\- Quizás deberías de pensar en el porqué me has rechazado a mi y no a ella -_

Las palabras de Kagami volvían a mi cabeza siempre que pensaba en Marinette como una amiga pero creo que realmente no había tenido el "tiempo" suficiente para meditarlo bien durante la semana pues mi agenda estuvo a tope todos los días y, quiera o no, debía concentrarme bien en esas actividades o mi padre seguramente me habría reprendido si se enteraba de mi falta de atención.

¿Por qué no rechacé a Marinette? Buena, supongo que estaba metido en mi papel de estatua de cera y por eso no alcancé a apartarme...

Pero después pude hacerlo, en cuanto me besó.

Ah, rayos... ¿Por qué no me quité? Sabía que me besaría, es decir, el como me tocó, como se acercó a mi. Y... para colmo, ni siquiera puedo negar que me haya gustado. Cada vez que recuerdo ese beso, las sensaciones que sentí, el aroma que ella desprendía; es como si nada más a mi alrededor existiese excepto ella.

¿Aceptaría otro beso suyo?

Recuerdo que hace un tiempo por poco y nos besamos debido al corto que Nino y Alya quería grabar para un concurso, en ese momento no la conocía tan bien como ahora, pero ni siquiera en ese momento me resultó desagradable la idea, es decir... prefería besarla a ella por encima de Chloé por mucho y es que Chloé es casi como la hermana que nunca tuve. Ahora pienso en eso y me siento sofocado...

Besos... Marinette...

¡El día de los héroes!... Ella no me besó en la boca, no... pero si en la mejilla. En ese momento me sentí muy feliz, sentía que al fin me estaba haciendo más cercano a ella; para mi eso es muy importante pues Marinette fue la primera chica a la que conocí al llegar a la escuela, en verdad quería que fuera mi amiga. Los besos solo son algo que compartes con personas cercanas ¿no?... Pero... ¿un beso en los labios? Eso solo lo haces con la persona que... amas...

¿Por qué lo hizo? Si bien pensó que yo era una estatua, entonces... ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Por más que le de vueltas al asunto, creo que lo mejor es hablar con ella! -

\- !Aleluya! Hasta que dices algo coherente- Gritó Plagg desde el piano, lugar en donde degustaba, como siempre, un trozo de su amado camembert.

Decidí ignorarlo mientras seguía cavilando sobre Marinette.

Veamos posibilidades...

¿Y si Marinette mintió en algún punto? No... imposible. Aun que...no es como que las personas nunca mientan, Marinette también puede hacerlo, por increíble que suene.

\- ¿Y shi invitash a la shica a shalir a algún lado? Mañana tienes todo el día libre y tu padre no estará. Quizás la eficientísima asistente de tu padre te apoye - Decía Plagg mientras aún tenía un bocado de queso en su boca, suerte que lo tragó antes de terminar de hablar.

\- ¿Invitar a Marinette? ... ¿Pero a dónde? -

\- No lo sé, a cualquier lado, lo importante es que puedan hablar ¿no? -

¿Alguien me puede decir por qué la sola idea de pensarme a solas con Marinette me pone nervioso?

\- ¡Te has puesto colorado! - Se burló Plagg, volando justo hasta ponerse frente a mi cara.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! -

\- Acéptalo, muchacho... ¡Esa niña te gusta! - Plagg se puso a canturrear "Te gusta, te gusta" una y otra vez.

A pesar de que lo he negado... de hecho, pensar en la posibilidad de que en realidad Marinette me guste, no me molesta. Tiempo atrás habría sido otro asunto pero hoy por hoy... es...aceptable.

¿Y Ladybug?

De alguna manera, por alguna extraña razón, no siento que traicione mis sentimientos hacia ella, de cualquier modo ella ya me dejó muy claro que ama a alguien más y definitivamente ese "alguien más" no soy yo.

Pero... aceptando que Marinette pueda "gustarme" no cambia en nada mi situación; ella ya me dejó muy claro que solo somos amigos... Aun que su comportamiento conmigo en esta última semana ha sido muy extraño, es decir, más de lo normal.

Es entonces que varios recuerdos llegan mi mente...

Marinette tiene su cuarto repleto de fotos mías, su forma de actuar cuando estoy cerca de ella; su forma de actuar cuando interactúa con Chat Noir que es totalmente distinta, la nota de San Valentín; esa en la que descarté la idea de que aquella era la caligrafía de Marinette solo porque creí imposible que ella sintiese algo más que amistad por mi.

¿Será posible que ella...?

Marinette ha rechazado a Chat Noir y también me ha rechazado a mi...bueno, de alguna forma...es decir, ella insiste en que solo me ve como un amigo, entonces en realidad no tengo ninguna "oportunidad" con ella.

Ninguna oportunidad... Espera...¿Por qué se me ocurre pensar siquiera en tener alguna "oportunidad"?

¡Todo esto es demasiado confuso!

**ooo**

Las manos me sudan, siento mis rodillas temblar tanto, que seguramente si me levanto me caería directo al piso... Ok, espero que eso no pase. No recuerdo jamás en la vida haberme sentido tan nervioso como en este preciso momento.

A veces deseo poder siempre llevar la máscara de héroe y así armarme del suficiente valor para cada situación que se me presente... Lástima que no puede ser así, hay cosas que debo enfrentar como Adrien Agreste... y esta es una de ellas.

Se de primera mano que Marinette se encuentra ahora mismo en la pista de hielo junto con algunas amigas... y si, si se lo preguntan, llamé a Alya para saber en donde podía estar su mejor amiga.

Por suerte pude convencer a Nathalie de llevarme unos minutos al lugar antes de que mi padre pudiese pegar el grito en el cielo por mi insolencia, así que aquí estoy, a punto de salir del auto con Nathalie y Gorila como escolta para asegurar mi "integridad personal", yei...

\- Gracias, no tardaré mucho -

\- Tienes 20 minutos exactamente, así que no dejes que nada te retrase - Advirtió Nathalie desde dentro del auto para después cerrar la ventana.

Deplorable situación la mía, lo sé, ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de un poco de mi tiempo libre siendo domingo.

\- Así que al fin vas a declararle tus bellísimos sentimientos a esa chica -

\- sssh ¡Plagg! estamos en la calle aún, cualquiera podría verte -

\- No seas dramático, sigo escondido, nadie me ve -

Bueno, si, quizás era solo paranoia mía combinada con mi nerviosismo.

\- Y deja de molestarme con lo que siento por Marinette ¿Quieres? -

\- ¿Molestarte? a ver, alto ahí, muchacho ¿Sabes la razón por la que has venido? ¿o solo actúas sin pensar? -

\- Vine a... vine porque... - Demonios.

\- ¿Ajaaaa?-

\- Vine por que quiero dejar las cosas claras con Marinette, preguntarle por su actitud conmigo... que sigamos siendo amigos -

\- ¿No eso de que siguen siendo amigos quedó bien claro la semana pasada? No te engañes. Sabes que sientes algo por ella y te lo estas negando ¿Por qué? ¿Por Ladybug? La heroína que ya te rechazó mil veces... Piénsalo -

\- ¡Shhh! -

Entré al establecimiento sabiendo que Plagg al fin se callaría, sin embargo si que me dejó pensando mucho... Se supone que yo lo quiero aclarar la actitud que Marinette ha tenido conmigo a lo largo de estos días, pero... ¿debería preocuparme tanto? Lo que dije días atrás es cierto, en realidad me preocupa mucho que ella no me aprecie, pero... ¿hasta qué punto?

Creo que la respuesta a eso llegó a mi de manera demasiada clara cuando al buscar con la mirada pude ver a Marinette patinando de la mano con Luka; ella sonreía, se notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas y una felicidad que definitivamente jamás había demostrado a mi lado.

Di media vuelta, dolido. Este sentimiento era nuevo para mi, uno de pérdida muy diferente al que sentí cuando mi madre murió, no, esto era diferente, un vacío en el corazón que incluso dolía.

\- Oye, muchacho... Relájate, hasta yo puedo sentir como te sientes y si es así, Hawk Moth también y lo último que queremos es que te akumatice. Ve y habla con esa niña, no pierdes nada... -

Las palabras de mi kwami me obligaron a tranquilizarme y a tomar las cosas con más calma, era cierto, Hawk Moth bien se podía aprovechar de eso y no podía permitirme pelear en contra de mi lady en esa situación.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a la orilla de la pista, enseguida fui saludado por Juleka y Rose, quienes apenas se preparaban para entrar a la pista.

\- Hey, cuando me preguntaste por Marinette no creí que de hecho fueras a venir a buscarla - Esa evidentemente había sido Alya, quien llegaba a toda velocidad a ayudar a Rose a entrar a la pista.

\- Si, bueno, solo quiero hablar un momento con ella, será rápido... Afuera me espera Nathalie para regresar a casa -

\- Oh, bueno...en ese caso... ¡Marinette! ¡Te busca Adrien! -

Justo en ese momento Marinette resbaló y cayó de sentón directo al hielo, quise entrar a ayudarla pero sin el debido equipo no podría hacer mucho, además... Luka ya se estaba encargando de ello y ciertamente la forma en que ambos se miran no me está gustando nada. Curioso ¿no?... Hasta hace unos días el hecho de que Marinette gustara de Luka me parecía genial, para mi ellos hacían una excelente pareja... pero ahora, bueno, ahora lo único que me gustaría es que él se aleje de ella.

Siento que mi lucha ya está perdida, sin embargo...esos pequeños detalles sobre Marinette conmigo aún me dan esperanza.

Aún no puedo asegurar si esto que siento por ella es amor, de lo que si estoy seguro ahora es que definitivamente es algo más que amistad y estoy más que dispuesto a averiguarlo a su lado, si es que...me lo permite.

\- Adrien... Hola ¿Qué pasa? ... - Preguntaba ella mientras Luka la guiaba rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo - Ah, gracias Luka, ahora regreso -

No pude decir nada, era la primera vez en todo una semana que la miraba directamente a los ojos y eso me dejó paralizado por unos segundos; una revolución de mariposas se alojó en mi estomago y una insistente taquicardia me agitaba la respiración. Fue gracias a que Plagg me pellizcó desde dentro de mi chaqueta que al fin pude reaccionar, aun que quizás no de la mejor manera, pues solo atiné a tomarla de la mano para comenzar así con una caminata que nos llevaría a un área en donde no hubiese gente que nos viera o nos interrumpiese.

\- Adrien... Espera... aún tengo las botas de hielo, es difícil caminar -

\- ¿Qué?... ah, perdona, que tonto...no me di cuenta, perdón... -

Me siento como un completo idiota, bien pude provocar que se lastimara.

\- No pasa nada... Estoy bien -

En ese momento hubo un silencio algo incómodo, no sabía que palabras usar, no sabía siquiera qué decir ni mucho menos que hacer, y lo peor, tampoco me había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndole la mano, eso no fue lo malo, lo malo fue que ella se zafó de mi agarre de una manera algo...brusca.

\- Lo siento, no debí... -

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? ¿Pasa algo malo? Es raro que tu padre te deje salir...-

¿No soy solo yo, verdad? Marinette está siendo algo cortante.

\- Bueno, es que en realidad no me ha dejado... Le pedí a Nathalie el favor y...bueno, ahora mismo espera por mi afuera, no tengo mucho tiempo -

\- ¿Y no podía esperar a mañana que nos vemos en clase? Con más calma...-

Ok, creo que debo ir al grano.

\- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? - Marinette iba a responder inmediatamente pero seguí hablando, haciéndole ver que aun no había terminado - Es decir, desde lo del museo, desde nuestra charla en el auto al dejarte en tu casa... me has estado evitando, por favor, no me digas que no es así porque ambos sabemos que es verdad, yo solo quiero saber la razón... ¿Te molestó de alguna manera que te dijera que me gusta alguien? Necesito saberlo... -

Marinette se quedó estática en su lugar, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios se entreabrían de vez en vez intentando decir algo pero al parecer no podía.

Pasados unos segundos ella apartó la mirada, nerviosa ¿Más que yo? Lo dudo...

\- Yo... No... ¿Por qué me molestaría que te guste alguien? es decir, Kagami es también mi amiga, es una gran chica, ella...-

\- Wou.. espera, espera... ¿Kagami? - Ok, creo que aquí hay un GRAN malentendido.

\- Si... ella es la chica que te gusta... ¿no? Ya me lo habías dicho antes, incluso hasta me pediste consejo -

Auch, bien, ese fue mi completo error, en ese momento fui muy tonto y me dejé llevar por lo que Kagami me dijo, pero la realidad de las cosas es otra.

\- ¡No! no, no... no. Kagami no me gusta, es decir, si, es una gran chica y todo eso pero después supe que realmente estaba confundido y ... Marinette, Kagami no me gusta ¿Ok? - Creo que ahora mismo mis gestos son demasiado exagerados.

Marinette volvió a abrir los ojos como plato, en verdad parecía muy confundida.

\- O...ok... Entiendo-

\- Si te digo quién es la persona que me gusta... ¿prometes no burlarte? - No puedo creer que esté apunto de decirlo, pero siento que necesito ser sincero con ella antes de decirle lo que también siento por ella.

\- No... no lo haré -

\- Es... Ladybug - Susurré, notando como ella en verdad se notaba sorprendida después de mi confesión - ¡Lo sé! Es muy tonto, es decir... seguro que no soy el único que vive enamorado de ella, pero... es verdad -

\- Y...¿Por qué me lo dices a mi? -

\- Por que... eres mi amiga - Marinette volvió a agachar su mirada, desviándola incluso, tal y como hizo cuando estábamos en el auto días atrás - y por que... te quiero y... confío en ti -

\- ¿Me... tu me...quieres? -

Asentí, acercándome a ella, atreviéndome a tomar sus manos entre las mías.

\- Cl-claro, porque... uno siempre quiere a sus amigos, claro -

Asentí nuevamente.

\- Lo importante aquí es que... me he dado cuenta de que... te quiero mucho, que... me duele no tenerte cerca, me duele imaginar que pudiera lastimarte de cualquier forma. En verdad creo que... te quiero más que a una amiga -

Los ojos de Marinette se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas logrando así que me recriminara mentalmente por lo que fuera que hubiese provocado aquello, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal.

\- Yo sé que tu quieres a Luka, en serio hacen una linda pareja, pero... -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- digo que sé que tu quieres a...-

\- ¡No! ... Es decir, si... Luka es un increíble amigo, pero... no lo quiero de la manera que tu crees -

\- ¿No? -

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡Eso es genial! - Grité un tanto eufórico y ganándome con ello unas cuantas miradas indiscretas de personas que pasaban cerca, por lo que giré un poco junto con Marinette para que no lograsen reconocerme - ... es decir, menos mal...-

\- Espera... ¿Y Ladybug? -

\- Bueno... - No le diré que Ladybug ya me ha rechazado tantas veces que hasta he perdido la cuenta, sería raro y podría vincularme a mi identidad como Chat Noir - como dije, seguramente no soy el único que fantasea con ser novio de Ladybug, supongo... He de aceptar que es un imposible para mi -

\- si, je... supongo- Repitió ella, riendo por lo bajo.

\- Quizás esté siendo muy egoísta, pero... yo... en verdad quisiera intentarlo...con...tigo ¿Me darías esa oportunidad? -

Creo que ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo está temblando. La realidad es que venir aquí a pedirle de esta manera extraña que sea mi novia no era el plan original, ni de lejos, pero ahora solo puedo rogar porque su respuesta sea afirmativa o aun que sea esperanzadora.

\- ¿T...tu quieres que...yo...? -

\- Ya me has dicho que me ves solo como un amigo... pero... ¿Será posible que eso pueda cambiar? Quiero intentar cambiarlo... ¡No tenemos que ser novios para eso! No si no quieres, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de... -

La mano de Marinette sobre mis labios me impidió seguir hablando. Ella se me acercó y fue gracias a las botas de hielo que su rostro quedó a la altura perfecta como para vernos frente a frente.

\- ¿Esto no es un sueño? - Preguntó ella mientras tocaba suavemente mi rostro, tal y como lo había hecho en aquel museo.

Negué con la cabeza, aun que a decir verdad, yo mismo dudo que esto sea real. Todo lo que creía sentir hasta hace una semana ha cambio totalmente, dio un giro de 180 grados ¿y saben que? ¡Es increíble!

No pude evitar mirar directamente sus labios, en verdad estaba ansioso por volver a tener contacto con ellos... Y fue ahí cuando por un segundo pensé nuevamente en Kagami y en esa pequeña "prueba" que hizo conmigo en la que intentó besarme. Ésta situación era muy distinta, realmente quería que Marinette se acercara más y más, quería que volviera a atreverse a hacer lo que hizo en el museo; necesitaba de un beso suyo.

\- No, debo estar soñando, solo en un sueño me dirías que no es un sueño. Solo en un sueño... - Ella parecía ensimismada mientras me miraba y seguía recorriendo sus dedos por mi rostro al mismo tiempo que iba apegándose más a mi cuerpo, haciendo así que mi corazón latiera desbocado en mi pecho - ...me dejarías estar así de cerca contigo. Entonces...si es un sueño entonces puedo... ¿besarte? -

Juro que casi siento que mi estomago de puso al revés cuando mencionó esa sola palabra. No había dicho nada por el temor de arruinarlo todo, tal y como lo hice en el museo, pero... moría por terminar esto de una buena vez.

\- ¿Tu me dejarías a mi? - Pregunté, entre divertido y nervioso.

Esta vez fui yo quien hizo uso de una de mis manos para posarla en su rostro y así poder acariciar su piel, deleitándome con su tremenda suavidad y su reconfortante calor.

¿En verdad pensará que esto es un sueño?...

\- S-si... Hazlo - Respondió totalmente sonrojada, viéndose adorable ante mis ojos.

Si bien, éste no era nuestro "primer beso", ya que el primero fue dado por... error, definitivamente la situación se sentía como tal. Así que así, con el corazón a punto de explotar y las piernas temblándome, apreté un poco su mano que aún permanencia entre la mía y con la otra acerqué su rostro al mío, ella ya tenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando por mi, mientras que yo solo los cerré hasta que pude sentir la calidez de sus labios contra los míos.

Al instante una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndome erizar cada poro de mi piel ¿Ella estará sintiendo lo mismo?

Uso la mano que antes se encontraba en su mejilla para posarla sobre su nuca y así acercarla un poco más a mi. Ella abre tímidamente su boca y yo, más por mero instinto que por otra cosa, uso mi lengua para rosar apenas la suya, sorprendiéndome por lo bien que se siente a pesar de la evidente humedad provocada por nuestra saliva.

Sinceramente me hubiera gustado poder seguir analizando lo increíble que era besar a Marinette, pero...

\- ¡Diooooos míoooo! ¡No creí que viviría para ver esto! -

La voz de Alya cerca de nosotros nos hizo separarnos de golpe algo confundidos por el alboroto y cuando giramos para ver de donde provenía tal escándalo nos encontramos no solo con Alya, si no con Rose, Juleka e incluso Luka mirándonos fijamente, aun que debo decir que el último no parecía tan emocionado como las chicas.

\- ¡Es taaaaan romántico! - Gritó Rose con esa voz tan típicamente aguda en ella.

\- Ya era hora - Fue lo único que Juleka dijo...

¿Y su hermano? Él ni dijo ni "pio".

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?...Espera ¿¡Qué?! -

La reacción de Marinette me aclaró que en definitiva ella creía que todo esto era un sueño.

\- Con razón estaban tan escondiditos -

\- Ay, no, no, no... - Marinette se agachó para comenzar a desatarse las botas apresuradamente. Se le notaba preocupada y definitivamente nada contenta ¿Otra vez o arruiné?

\- Marinette ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Luka arrodillándose a su lado, pasándole también sus zapatos para que ella pudiera calzarse después de quitarse las botas.

\- Debo irme... Perdón chicos -

Rose seguía diciendo cosas a las que no les presté demasiada atención, Juleka asentía y Alya parecía debatirse entre cierta "emoción" y preocupación por su amiga.

\- Nos vemos mañana -

Y así sin más, Marinette salió a toda prisa del lugar.

\- Creo que debes ir tras ella ¿no? - Sugirió Luka de una manera tan seria que hasta me dio miedo, él simplemente nunca se había dirigido así a mi.

No contesté, en cambio simplemente di media vuelta para alcanzar a Marinette, sin embargo a medio camino escuché a Nathalie llamarme desde el auto.

\- Menos mal, saliste justo a tiempo. Sube - Ordenó pero no tuve más remedio que ignorar su petición para poder alcanzar a Marinette, que por suerte aun se encontraba a la vista.

\- ¡Unos minutos más! - Grité para que Nathalie pudiese escucharme, aun que también con ello logré que Marinette volteara distraídamente provocando que casi cayera de bruces al suelo, por suerte logró reaccionar y retomar el equilibrio.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien? - Pregunté en cuanto logré alcanzarla, pues ella se había quedado parada después de su casi accidente.

En respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza, no me miraba a la cara y era evidente que estaba llorando, pero ésta vez definitivamente no era por algo bueno.

\- ¿Intentas burlarte de mi después de lo que pasó en el museo? - Dijo con voz seria y apagada, intentando controlar su sollozos.

\- No, no... ¿por qué crees eso? Nunca he querido hacer eso -

\- ¡Te has aprovechado de que creía que en verdad estaba soñando! - Me acusó, dedicándome una mirada que se clavó en mi pecho; jamás me había hablado o tratado así.

\- ¡No! Jamás te haría eso. Nunca, Marinette. Lo que te dije es cierto: me duele tan solo pensar que pudiera lastimarte de cualquier forma, eso es lo último que quiero... - Debía ser claro con lo que sentía o de lo contrario la posibilidad de perderla era demasiado inminente - No quiero alejarte de mi, no ahora que sé que en verdad me gustas y que te quiero. Eso beso fue real... Había querido hacerlo desde que tu lo hiciste en el museo, pero...tenía miedo a ser rechazado... y lo peor ahora es que... no sé si esto es un rechazo o no ¿Lo es? -

Marinette volvió a mirarme con la misma sorpresa con la que lo hizo minutos atrás en la pista de patinaje, se notaba en su mirada una genuina confusión mezclada con... ¿emoción?

\- ¿Por qué querrías besarme? Es decir... eres Adrien Agreste, podrías hacerlo con...-

\- Oye, no te atrevas a decir lo que estabas a punto de decir... - Puse ambas manos sobre sus hombros, acción que la hizo mirarme directamente a los ojos - Tu eres una chica realmente especial, no solo eres talentosa ¡Eres increíble en todo sentido! Te admiro mucho, Marinette... No quiero a nadie más a mi lado y no quiero besar a ninguna otra chica si no eres tu -

Ni siquiera a Ladybug y eso ya es mucho decir ¿No? Marinette ha sido capaz de enamorarme de una forma insospechadamente asombrosa, a tal grado de en verdad plantearme dejar atrás definitivamente ese amor no correspondido por parte de mi compañera de batallas, cosa que sinceramente jamás creí que pasaría.

Las mejillas de Marinette se encendieron en un rojo intenso, recordándome el día que la conocí, ese momento en que llovía y le di mi paraguas; su mirada era idéntica, ese sonrojo, esa expresión... Todo haciéndola ver tan hermosa ¿Cómo no lo vi en ese momento? Ah...claro, eso pasó después de conocer a Ladybug, chica por la cual me cegué y me hizo cerrarme a lo que realmente he sentido por Marinette todo este tiempo.

Ahora que lo pienso... La realidad es que siempre me he preocupado más por Marinette que por otras personas. Me gusta estar al pendiente de ella, saber que se encuentra bien me hace sentir bien a mi y me causa peculiar regocijo cuando ella logra algo, casi como si se tratara de un logro propio...

En verdad fui demasiado ciego... Pero ya no más, ahora es el momento de hacer las cosas bien.

\- Esto... Nosotros - Hice un ademán con los brazos señalándonos a ambos- ... no es un sueño. Ésta vez no pretendo ser una tonta estatua, ésta vez no busco hacerte ninguna broma para asegurar nuestra amistad - Paso a paso me fui acercando cada vez más a ella - No quiero ser tu amigo, Marinette... Ya no -

Esa última frase al parecer la hizo reaccionar pues dió un paso hacia mi.

\- ¿Qué...qué quieres decir? - Preguntó con voz tímida.

\- Bueno, sé que hace un momento te dije que no teníamos que serlo, sobre todo pensando en que sé que me vez como un amigo pero... la verdad es que me gustaría mucho... -

\- ¿Si...?-

Respiré hondo para intentar calmarme y no arruinar nada ésta vez.

\- Marinette... ¿Serías mi novia? -

Sinceramente moría por volver a besarla pero dado que no sabía aún su respuesta... preferí guardar un poco mi distancia y no realizar ningún contacto físico aun que también debo decir que para este momento la distancia entre nosotros no era precisamente mucha; fácilmente podía perderme en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que...yo...sea tu novia? -

\- ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil creerlo? Si, de verdad quiero que seas mi novia...-

\- Entonces... ¿te gusto? -

Sonreí. No imaginé lo insegura que podría ser esta tan bella persona frente a mi y precisamente es eso lo que quiero hacer: conocerla más a fondo y hacerle ver lo hermosa que es. Claro que... responderle directamente a esa pregunta me hizo ruborizarme también, no entiendo por que no puedo ser tan directo con ella como lo soy siendo Chat Noir, o quizás si podría pero por alguna razón no lo siento correcto, creo que ella merece saber como me hace sentir de la forma más honesta posible.

\- Eres realmente adorable ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu inocencia y sobre todo tu humildad. Además...sumado a eso, eres...muy bonita- Creo que esta vez podríamos hacer una competencia entre nosotros para ver quien está más rojo.

\- Tu también eres muy bonito...-

Hubo un silencio después de aquel comentario hacia mi y sin quererlo empecé a reir ligeramente... más por nerviosismo que por que me estuviese burlando de lo que dijo, pero creo que ella lo tomó como eso ya que inmediatamente después de puso a balbucear cosas sin mucho sentido intentando arreglar lo que había dicho.

\- ¡no! Quise decir que...o sea, si eres bonito, pero no en el sentido que crees, o quizás si, no lo sé, más bien quería decir que eres apuesto, es decir, eres modelo ¡Obvio eres apuesto! -

\- Marinette... - Le llamé, atreviéndome a tomar una de sus manos con la mía - Me alegra también gustarte -

Porque... todo eso que dijo significa eso ¿Verdad?

Alcé su mano con la mía para poder besar sus nudillos mirándola directamente a los ojos, ese solo acto hizo que casi por inercia nuestros rostros se acercasen más y más. Deseaba pensar que ambos lo queríamos, que nuestras acciones no eran obligadas por el otro, si no que eran lo que se supone que debía pasar, así que...con eso en mente, me encargué de anular todo espacio entre nosotros para así depositar un nuevo beso en sus labios, esos que en un principio creí haber probado con un sabor a fresa y que ahora mismo confirmada, si, era fresa ¿Su labial? ¿Algo que comió? No lo sé, supongo que después me dejará averiguarlo.

No sé exactamente la razón, pero en cuanto nos separamos ambos empezamos a reír al unísono. Fue ella la que al pareció encontró una buena razón a ello.

\- No puedo creer como es que llegamos a esto - Reía mientras hablaba, contagiándome.

\- Si, es cierto - Le di la razón, recordando el momento loco y tonto en el que decidí actuar como estatua.

\- ... pero... - Su risa paró, poniéndose más seria. - en verdad me alegra de que haya pasado...-

\- Aún no me respondes... - Recordé, pues a pesar de beso y la cercanía entre nosotros, en realidad aún una relación no era oficial hasta que ella me diera el... "si"

Ella me miró con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios, se paró de puntillas y me regaló un beso en la mejilla.

\- Si, seré tu novia -

Lo que descubrí después al paso de los meses es que ella en realidad estuvo enamorada de mi desde mucho tiempo atrás, algo que me hizo sentir como un verdadero tonto y que tendré que compensarle hasta el último de mis días a su lado, pues... si, somos aún prácticamente unos niños, pero... lo único que tengo claro para mi es que quiero estar a su lado el resto de mi vida...

Aun que eso signifique... confesar mi identidad como superhéroe.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Amo escribir desde el punto de vista de Adrien ¿Por qué? porque generalmente las historias suelen estar escritas desde el punto de vista de Marinette o de ambos en conjunto. Además dentro de la serie pasa lo mismo así que aquí en mis pequeños fanfics me gusta darle el protagonismo que se merece. Incluso en "Siempre Tuya" (Aprovechando, no se preocupen, el nuevo cap está cocinándose) procuro que las partes de Adrien sean más que las de Marinette.

Eeeen fin! Este one-shot, como casi todos mis OS ha sido inspirado por un capítulo específico, en este caso ha sido (obviamente) La Titiritera 2. Me gusta pensar en el "¿Que hubiera pasado si?" y crear mi propio mundo romántico e ideal. Ya verán, en algún momento escribiré algo que no sea tanta miel sobre ojuelas y quizás me odien jajajaja pero aún no pasará...

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia :) No olviden dejar su poderoso review! Y no duden compartir si les ha gustado! Este que si se puede compartir con libertad jajaja ya que mis otras historias son con mucho lemon :P

No olviden seguirme en **Instagram**! me encuentran como **Karlahoshi**!


End file.
